Cuando llegue el fin
by Loveless-Zero
Summary: OneShot. Se trata de algo un tanto reflexivo, tiende a ser algo doloroso, pero es parte de lo que Lucy piensa y por que no, quizá un poco de lo que pensamos algunos humano.


**Aclaraciones**

Todos los personajes así como diseño e historia del Elfen Lied son propiedad de Lynn Okamoto.

**Cuando el fin llegue**

Se salió de control. Nadie entendía, ni siquiera ella, lo que había o lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente, fuera de control. Tan lejos de la tranquilidad, pero tan cerca de sí misma, si, comenzaba a entenderse, poco a poco, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Todo en caos, incluso lo que pensaba, pero lo que pasaba fuera de su mente, en el mundo "real" era aún más caótico, sus vectores formaron una esfera alrededor de ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola, como una madre a un hijo.

-¿Madre? Esa palabra, ese calor, ¿alguna vez tuve algo así?, creo que sí, pero me fue arrebatada, no importa, ya no, está demasiado lejos-

-Acabaremos con todo, tiene que desaparecer todo el dolor- dijo una voz familiar, llena de enojo, pero aún así desconocida para Lucy.

-El dolor, es verdad, había estado inconsciente y ya no lo recordaba, pero es cierto, así son los humanos, todos los humanos, lastiman, causan dolor y penas-

-No todos, algunos… algunos… algunos han demostrado amarnos, algunos se han preocupado por nosotras y nos han protegido- dijo una tercera voz y en su timbre había un dejo de tristeza.

- ¡Mentirás! ¡Nada más que sucias mentiras, han jugado con nosotras, nos han hecho sentir una enorme felicidad para luego quitárnosla, eso no es amor, eso no es proteger, esos estúpidos humanos solo han experimentado con nosotras!- dijo la voz furiosa.

-¿Amor?- se preguntó Lucy.-Son solo cuatro letras, parece bastante sencillo, pero, ¿lo hemos sentido alguna vez? ¿alguien lo ha sentido por nosotras? Me gustaría que la respuesta fuera sí, pero no estoy muy segura de ello- y al pensar esto, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sus vectores continuaban en forma esférica, pero la esfera estaba creciendo, más y más, arrasando todo a su paso, flora, fauna, levantando el asfalto y destruyendo algunas casas. Ella, en el centro, inmóvil, inmutable, como dormida, pero dentro de sí, la pesadillas continuaba.

-Claro que hemos sido amadas, Aiko, ella nos amaba- dijo la voz triste, pero inmediatamente la voz con enojo la interrumpió.

-Se fue, nos la quitaron, una razón más para acabar con todos ellos, pues solo dañan, se dedican a eliminar las cosas y a las personas que en realidad valen la pena. No hay nada menos humano que el ser humano-

-¿Humano? ¿alguna vez fuimos parte de ellos? Antes solo quería que así fuera, que me aceptaran, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo mejor era permanecer alejada de ellos, era la única forma de no salir lastimada, ellos hieren lo que no entienden, y no entienden muchas cosas. No hay nada menos humano que el ser humano-

-¿Eliminaríamos a Mayu? Mayu es buena, es pura, ella no merece morir- dijo la voz triste. -Pero, sería lo mejor, así la protegeremos de ellos, de mezclarse con ellos. Es mejor morir que perder esa pureza-

La esfera continuaba elevándose y creciendo, cada vez era más lo que destruía, cada vez era más el dolor que causaba, pero también el que se llevaba consigo.

-No soy redentora, no tengo porque eliminar el mal, no es mi trabajo, solo quiero estar bien, solo quiero que no me dañen, ya no quiero sentir más dolor, y si eso se soluciona con la muerte de todos, que así sea-

La esfera continuó su camino cada vez más rápido, destruyendo calles y edificios, llevando muerte a donde pasaba, pero también, inexplicablemente trayendo paz a la tierra y al corazón de la diclonius, mientras tanto, una sola alma en el centro.

-¿Qué es el alma?- preguntó Lucy

La voz triste, cuyo dejo aún no desaparecía contestó -Es quien somos, es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, como somos, nuestro cuerpo la protege-

-Es lo que nos diferencia unos de otros, sin ella solo seríamos cascarones vacios, aunque muchos humanos lo son de por sí- y la voz enojada que comenzaba a calmarse nuevamente fue recuperando su tono colérico. -Cascarones vacíos que es mejor desaparecer, son los que más hieren, pues solo se preocupan por su bienestar ignorando por completo a los demás, a nosotras, ¿por qué maldita sea nos ignoran? Todo lo que queríamos era amor, ¿es tan malo querer amor? ¿es tan malo necesitar amor? ¿a alguien que lo comparta con nosotras?, alguien que nos haga sentir importantes, alguien que necesite de nosotras-

-¿Kouta nos ama?-preguntó Lucy con una clara ilusión en su tono de voz.

-Creo que sí, al menos alguna vez lo hizo- dijo la voz triste

-Por supuesto que no nos ama, solo mintió, igual que los demás, igual que todos, no deja de ser un simple humano, no hay nada menos humano que el ser humano- contestó la voz colérica.

-Entonces creo que tienes razón, destruiremos todo, a todos, acabaremos con esto, con el mal, con el dolor, con la humanidad, pues es lo único que representan- dijo Lucy muy convencida y triste.

-Que así sea- dijeron las tres.

La esfera se deshizo y cubrió por completo el planeta, no más caos, no más mal, no más dolor, solo una chica de cabellera rosada, sola, completamente sola, pero feliz, pues nadie más le haría daño jamás, nadie volvería a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Fin de Cuando llegue el fin.

Notas del autor:

Disculpen si esto está un poco nostálgico o fatalista, es solo que se me juntaron un par de cosas y decidí sacármelas de esta manera, así que ahora se los comparto, por favor léanlo con atención y no se les olvide dejar reviews.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero

PD: No se les olvide visitar Mientras duermes y Sex Note, así como Menta de Haruhi Fujioka Li


End file.
